this is our love
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Even their last year, so affected by war and the future, has its bright moments. :: James and Alice vow. :: For Battle of the Ships


Written for Swimming Classes at Hogwarts: write about a scenario where the saying 'sometimes, less is more' holds true, the Battle of the Ships event: JamesAlice, "This is a surprise." Also, the Roald Dahl Event: evening stun darts - write a fic set in the evening, for Showtime: Dear Theodosia and the Crystals & Gemstones Club: Amazonite: write about someone who is exceptionally kind.

 **o.O.o**

"Alice?" A voice drew Alice out of her thoughts and she startled, jerking her head up from the couch in the Gryffindor common room that she had been lying on. "Can I ask you a question?"

Alice stared at James, who had asked hesitantly, so unlike his normal boldness and charm. Here, shadowed by the flickering flames of the fire, he looked so young, so innocent and untouched by the war.

"Yes, James?" Alice said softly, moving to the couch he was sitting on. She tucked her feet under herself, balancing her textbook on her lap. It seemed so silly, to be stressing and staying up so late studying when there was a war going.

James hesitated, running his fingers through his hair. "Do you know what you, er, well… what you want to do after the war?"

Alice's smile was bitter. "Well then, this is a surprise. You mean, am I going to be another society wife, or am I actually going to accomplish something with my life?"

James blushed, his mouth opening as if to protest her words, to reassure her she could be more, and Alice rolled her eyes. He was endearingly predictable, after all these years. They had known each other as children, had watched each other grow taller, older, smarter, wearier.

"Relax, James," Alice chided, grinning at him. She traced her fingers over the words on her Transfiguration textbook, smiling at the familiarity. "The Fawleys are an old family and I know there are things expected of me—"

"You shouldn't do what's expected of you," James interrupted suddenly. A shadow of some kind of emotion crossed his face but it was gone before she could realize what exactly it had been. "Ali, you don't have to be the perfect pureblood heiress."

"James," Alice said firmly and James leaned it, his attention entirely captivated by her. "I know that and I won't be. I'm Alice and that's worth more to me than being Alice Fawley, the future heiress."

"Really?" James's face had lit up. "Well, you can join Sirius, Remus, Lily, Frank, Peter, Marlene and I then. Sirius and Remus are getting married soon, Marlene got the Auror confirmation letter today—don't tell her I told you, she wanted to do it herself, Lils and Frank are moving in together, and Peter… well, I assume he's doing something eventually."

Alice laughed, nodding along, and James grinned at her before his humour faded, as if he had remembered something unpleasant.

Alice frowned. "James, is everything alright?"

James shrugged, attempting to be dismissive, but Alice knew him too well for that. Cupping his face in her hands, she leaned in closer. "James, talk to me, please."

He opened his mouth to say something but then, in a mash of limbs, his lips were on hers and her fingers were in his hair as she registered that she was kissing James Potter, Quidditch extraordinaire and her closest guy friend.

"James—" Alice breathed and he leaned back, his cheeks flushed red.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I don't regret it," James confided. "I've been in love for you for years and now that we're all leaving, I couldn't let you go."

"Me too," Alice confessed, kissing his cheek.

James's smile was sad. "My family is heavily involved in the war, your parents won't approve."

Alice nodded, not even bothering to think before the words spilled out of her mouth. "I know they won't approve and I don't care. James, I would rather live in poverty, with no gold to my name, then stay in blissful ignorance like my family. I want to fight."

James smile rivaled sunshine as he beamed at her. "I know and that's why I like you so much, Ali, because you're willing to fight."

"Always," Alice joked. "I'm always willing to fight."

"For us?" James said, not disguising his lack of nonchalance. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. Alice lost her humour, leaning on his shoulder and linking their hands together.

"I'll fight for us," Alice breathed, "until the end of time. Even if we have nothing but each other, it would have been worth it. I'll do whatever it takes. "


End file.
